


Каждому своё

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Missions, Roxy Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Иногда даже хорошие друзья не могут сойтись во мнениях. Или: Рокси и Эггзи могут быть друзьями, но это не значит, что они понимают романтические вкусы друг друга. Совсем.





	Каждому своё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agree to Disagree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767038) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете Джиалгри

Рокси скривилась в вежливой улыбке, с которой обычно выслушивала сообщения о парашютных миссиях и марафонах Джорди Шора. 

— Конечно, мне нравится Гарри. Просто он... — Она пожала плечами и выразительно приподняла брови. Затем подняла винтовку, прицелилась и выстрелила в самого дальнего охранника.

— Он что? — спросил Эггзи, наводя прицел на следующего охранника. Он сделал ровный выдох и нажал на курок. Выстрел в голову, и тело рухнуло на землю.

— Он, ну... сам знаешь, — Рокси замялась, пошевелив пальцами у ствола винтовки.

— Только если ты имеешь в виду «дьявольски горячий» и «в охренительной форме», — возразил Эггзи. Судя по удивленной гримасе на лице Рокси, она имела в виду совсем другое. — Потому что иначе — нет, я правда не знаю.

Рокси помедлила с ответом, сделала ещё один выстрел, потом второй, и наконец сказала: 

— Нудный. 

— Нудный? — повторил Эггзи, не отводя глаз от дверей склада. Он не мог придумать слова, которое меньше подходило бы для описания Гарри, галантного джентльмена и смертоносного агента. На мгновение он засомневался, может, Рокси подразумевала какого-то другого агента. — Ты говоришь о Гарри Харте, верно? Галахаде-массовом убийце? Ты видела этого мужика с пистолетом? 

— Он хороший агент, — быстро сказала Рокси. — И он милый. Вежливый.

— Но ты думаешь, что он нудный?

— Он чопорный, и в Кингсман это о чём-то да говорит, — сказала Рокси, снова пожимая плечами. Выбежал ещё один охранник, и Рокси застрелила его. — Не то чтобы он мне не нравится, но он нудный.

Эггзи одарил её долгим неверящим взглядом. 

— Иногда я тебя совсем не понимаю.

***

— Нудный? — снова спросил её Эггзи несколько дней спустя. Они ползли по вентиляции, настолько тесной, что двигаться приходилось по-змеиному, опираясь на локти. Это было медленно и утомительно, и Эггзи предвидел, что проведёт следующие пятнадцать минут, пялясь на подмётки ботинок Рокси.

— Ты всё ещё не успокоился? — спросила Рокси, её голос ретранслировался через очки.

— Как ты можешь думать, что Гарри нудный?

— Он прочёл нам часовую лекцию о важности носовых платков и происхождении зонтов.

Эггзи помнил тот день. Ему было интересно, хотя, возможно, в процессе он отвлёкся на наблюдение за сильными красивыми пальцами Гарри, которые слегка касались контуров зонта. Или был заворожён голосом Гарри и спокойной уверенностью, с которой он вёл рассказ. Эггзи с радостью слушал бы, даже как он читает телефонную книгу.

— Это не к нему претензия, а к учебному плану Кингсман, — ответил Эггзи, подтягиваясь локтями на следующие несколько дюймов.

— Я уточнила у Мерлина, — возразила Рокси, уже слегка запыхавшись. — Это не Кингсман, это Галахад.

***

Каким бы блестящим специалистом Рокси ни была, она ошибалась насчёт Гарри. Он был не нудным; он был рассудительным и осторожным, и он внимательно относился ко всем деталям. Даже когда дело касалось миссий. Там, где Мерлин просто обрушивал на твою голову лавину информации и гаркал приказы, Гарри садился за стол и сначала предлагал всё обсудить.

Эггзи, пожалуй, нравилось отправляться на миссию, зная, что кто-то заранее обо всём подумал. Плюс, если правильно задать вопрос, Гарри мог отвлечься и начать рассказывать о своих предыдущих миссиях. Он не раскрывал деталей, но Эггзи безумно нравилось слушать, как Гарри говорит о самом простом способе разрядить «грязную бомбу» или о том, как свернуть человеку шею. В его словах всегда была спокойная уверенность и очевидная гордость за проделанную работу. А потом Гарри замолкал и спрашивал, что сделал бы на его месте Эггзи, и подробно разбирал предложенную стратегию.

На Рокси это производило совершенно другое впечатление, потому что на её лице всегда была маска вежливого внимания, которая означала, что она изо всех сил пыталась не клевать носом. Эггзи видел, как её подмывало открыть досье на столе, и то и дело ловил выразительные взгляды Рокси, когда Гарри на неё не смотрел.

— А что насчёт вас, Ланселот? — мягко спросил Гарри, но вопрос прозвучал ровно через секунду после того, как Рокси в очередной раз изобразила смертельную скуку, и застал её врасплох.— Что бы вы сделали?

— Я бы подошла к цели и сделала вид, что споткнулась на тротуаре. — Эггзи много раз видел, как она проделывала такой трюк. Всем своим видом она излучала неловкость и смущение, смеясь над собственной неуклюжестью, а затем плавно переходила в лёгкий флирт, словно такое поведение было для неё естественным. Чертовски впечатляющее зрелище. — Привлекла бы внимание объекта, пофлиртовала, а затем притворилась бы, что вывихнула лодыжку. Я бы оперлась на его плечо и прикрепила ему на одежду жучок.

— А потом?

— Взяла бы такси и уехала, пока объект не начал что-то подозревать, — ответила Рокси, и Гарри одобрительно кивнул.

— Знаешь, чего я не понимаю? — начал Эггзи. Судя по приподнятой брови Рокси, у неё явно было на языке множество вариантов. И ни один из них ему не льстил. — Куда подевались миссии, где нужно кого-то соблазнить? Как они там называются, подсластители?

— Медовые ловушки, — подсказала Рокси. Она всегда знала такого рода вещи.

— Ага, покувыркаться за королеву и страну, уж это я бы точно смог сделать. Но нет, нужно только слегка пофлиртовать и покинуть сцену.

Гарри вздохнул, это был низкий, прочувствованный вздох, которой обычно означал, что будучи истинным джентльменом, он не мог дать Эггзи по уху за сказанную глупость, но отчаянно хотел бы это сделать. 

— Что именно сможет извлечь Кингсман из такой миссии? Помимо твоего удовлетворения и мук Мерлина, которому придётся за этим наблюдать, — спросил Гарри, мягко, вкрадчиво и, на вкус Эггзи, практически безупречно.

— Доступ к комнате объекта. Возможность установить множество жучков. Плюс, если цель заснёт после секса, можно украсть вещи из сейфа или файлы из компьютера.

— Ланселот, каковы три альтернативных пути достичь того же?

— Внедриться в клининговую компанию. Притвориться представителем коммунальной службы и напроситься внутрь под предлогом техобслуживания. Взломать охранную систему, когда никого нет дома, — быстро ответила Рокси.

— Любимица учителя, — шепнул ей Эггзи, но Рокси притворилась, что не расслышала. — И всё же, как насчёт завоевания доверия цели или проникновения внутрь криминального синдиката?

— Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор, — пожурил его Гарри. — Кингсман старается не тратить время на идиотов. Любой объект, который достаточно важен, чтобы привлечь наше внимание, не настолько глуп, чтобы доверять кому-то, кого он снял на одну ночь, свои глубочайшие секреты или подробности самых мрачных преступлений. Такие дурацкие аферы мы оставляем МИ5.

***

Самым ужасным видом миссий, просто худшим из худших, была слежка. По мнению Эггзи, в Лондоне весьма умно поступили, повесив столько же камер видеонаблюдения, сколько жителей в городе. Застрять в кафе в идиотском Брайтоне, потому что Мерлин не мог следить за задним входом турагентства удалённо, было пустой тратой ресурсов Кингсман.

По крайней мере, Рокси составляла ему компанию через очки.

— Высоко сижу, далеко гляжу… — заговорщеским тоном произнесла она, и Эггзи едва не расхохотался, что уничтожило бы всю солидность его образа, — и вижу что-то на букву... Эй, Эггзи! Твой типаж. На два часа.

Эггзи продолжил спокойно держать газету, которую якобы читал, и бросил взгляд в указанном направлении. Белый мужчина среднего роста с редкими седыми волосами, лысиной, которая виднелась, когда волосы раздувал ветер, и в дешёвом костюме, туго натянутом на брюшке. 

— С чего это мой типаж?

— Старый, педантичный, скучный? Возможно, привык, что его зовут дедулей? — сказала Рокси, начиная хихикать над собственной шуткой. — Абсолютно твой типаж.

— Во-первых, Гарри ни для кого не дедуля. Папочка, возможно, если тебе нравятся такого рода вещи, — сказал Эггзи и с удовлетворением услышал полуподавленное фырканье Рокси. — И как ты можешь говорить, что он скучный, после того, как он дал нам несколько советов о том, как лучше всего убить шариковой ручкой? И почему нужно обязательно проверять конспиративную квартиру?

Эггзи с удовольствием воскресил в памяти тот чудесный эпизод во время совещания по итогам последней миссии: Гарри самодовольно вспоминал случай, когда уложил пятерых десантников, используя лишь канцелярию, найденную в убежище. Приёмчик со степлером был просто чумовым.

— Мерлин закончил бы отчёт за пятнадцать минут. А не провёл бы целый час, разбирая основы Допустимых Параметров миссий Кингсман.

Было что-то в её тоне, что зацепило внимание Эггзи. Он был таким... официальным. 

— Это что, где-то записано?

— Мерлин предложил нам прочесть их в первую неделю тренировок.

— Ту большую книжку стандартов? — спросил Эггзи. — Она же два дюйма толщиной и с шрифтом таким же мелким, как в телефонной книге. Я думал, он шутит.

— Как ты вообще выжил в первую неделю тут?

— Должно быть, благодаря моему природному шарму, — ответил Эггзи и пропустил мимо ушей неверящее фырканье Рокси. — Во-вторых, у Гарри прекрасные волосы. Ты не можешь этого отрицать.

—Тут ты прав, согласна, — великодушно признала Рокси.

— В-третьих, Гарри отлично сложен под костюмом. Никакого пивного живота или жировых складок на бедрах, поверь мне.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Он плавает по утрам. — Слова уже сорвались с его губ, когда Эггзи понял, как провокационно это прозвучало. Рокси теперь будет дразнить его ещё несколько недель.

— Ты что, выслеживал его до бассейна?

— Это же штаб. И я не слежу за ним.

— Если ты специально оставляешь очки, чтобы подглядывать за мокрым и полуобнажённым Галахадом, Мерлин тебя убьёт.

— Я не настолько туп, чтобы злить Мерлина, — быстро заверил её Эггзи. Может он и был агентом, который вышел на встречу с тремя дюжинами якудза, не имея запасного пути отхода, но одно дело жить, постоянно рискуя, и совсем другое — плыть лицом вниз по Темзе. Неправомерное использование техники определено приведёт ко второму исходу. — Я хожу в зал по утрам, в это время там тихо. И так случилось, что с беговых дорожек видно бассейн.

Ему никогда не нравилось бегать на дорожках: слишком отупляюще скучно. Но беговые дорожки в спортзале Кингсман располагались возле окна во всю стену с видом на голубые воды внутреннего бассейна. В первый раз всё вышло случайно. Эггзи едва не споткнулся, когда из раздевалки продефилировал Гарри, одетый лишь в плавки и полотенце, свисающее с мускулистых плеч. Не говоря уже о стройных, сильных бедрах.

Вид был даже лучше, когда Гарри вылез из бассейна, вода стекала с его груди, а плавки непристойно обтягивали... 

Эггзи прочистил горло и напомнил себе, что он прямо сейчас на работе. Ничего не происходило — потому что миссии-слежки были дерьмом — но он не собирался сидеть тут, представляя себе обнажённого Гарри Харта.   
— Я просто нашёл способ сделать бег на месте интереснее.

Ответ Рокси был преисполнен презрения. 

— Ты добровольно встаёшь до рассвета, чтобы побегать? Было бы проще пригласить его выпить.

***

В словах Рокси был резон. Он мог пригласить Гарри на ужин и разобраться со всей этой ситуацией. Просто Эггзи не был готов к концу.

— В каком смысле к концу? — спросила Рокси, подтягивая рюкзак повыше на спину, и перевела дух. Пусть тропинке ещё только предстояло стать крутой, когда они подойдут ближе к склону горы, но камни были вероломно неустойчивыми и скользили под ногами. Это замедляло подъём.

— Это и имею — конец. Завершение. То окончательное чувство, когда знаешь, что даже если останешься последним парнем на Земле, то он скорее начнёт блюсти целибат.

Рокси повернулась и смерила его взглядом. 

— Что случилось с красотками, которые любят дерзких? Куда подевалась твоя самоуверенность?

— С моей самоуверенностью всё прекрасно. Гламурные красотки и крутые парни, и все промежуточные вариации. Я могу подцепить в баре любого и провести ночь вместе. Но когда мне кто-то нравится... — Эггзи пожал плечами. Он уткнулся взглядом под ноги, используя зыбкие камни как оправдание, чтобы не смотреть на Рокси. — Всё идёт наперекосяк, Рокс. Каждый раз.

Тон Рокси был скептическим. 

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе ни разу не удалось закадрить кого-то, кто тебе уже нравился?

— Джесс Палмер, когда мне было семнадцать. Только вот прямо во время секса её вырвало, после чего она была слишком смущена, чтобы даже говорить со мной. — Эггзи вздохнул. По прошествии времени воспоминание из болезненного стало просто унизительным. — Я был по уши в неё влюблён.

— Один неудачный опыт не делает тебя проклятым, — рассудительно заметила Рокси.

— Потом был Томми, который, несмотря на интерес к парикмахерскому искусству, оказался натуралом. Кортни, чьи сиськи не помещались ни в одну футболку, ты даже представить себе не можешь, но она к тому моменту решила завязать с парнями. Макс, который запнулся, когда мы вышли из клуба, сломал нос и в итоге влюбился в фельдшера скорой. В чёртова фельдшера, — процедил Эггзи, потому что всё ещё злился. Какова, черт побери, вероятность, что так случится? Сто процентов — если ты персонаж ситкома. — Сейчас они живут вместе. Возможно, уже поженились и усыновляют собак и сироток.

Рокси глянула на него через плечо с любопытством и беспокойством на лице. Но в глубине души её это явно слегка забавляло.

— Наверняка были и другие.

— Натан, который флиртовал со мной, только чтобы украсть у меня запасы наркоты. Марк, который просто рассмеялся, когда я предложил ему выпить вместе. Вот и всё.

— Это всего несколько человек.

Эггзи подумал об этом. 

— А в скольких людей ты влюблялась? Как всё прошло?

Рокси молчала достаточно долго, и Эггзи понял, что донёс свою мысль. 

— В пятерых, — наконец сказала она. — И встречалась с четырьмя из них.

— Если я приглашу Гарри на свидание, он поймёт неправильно, и я буду чувствовать себя как форменный мудак. Или он попытается вежливо меня отшить, и всё станет странно и неловко. Или он скажет ‘да’ и, возможно, влюбится в парня, который будет сидеть за соседним столиком, и вместе с ним начнёт усыновлять дюжины идиотских щенков. Всё накроется медным тазом, Рокс. 

Рокси улыбнулась ему и так как она была хорошим другом, в её улыбке не было и следа жалости. 

— Позор заставит тебя покинуть страну и сменить имя?

— Мне придется отрастить бороду и выучить иностранный язык.

— Я слышала, как ты уродуешь французский. Остальной мир этого не заслужил.

***

— Прицел. — Рокси протянула руку, нетерпеливо шевеля пальцами в воздухе, пока Эггзи доставал его. — Спасибо.

Эггзи хмыкнул в ответ. Уж насколько ему нравились костюмы Кингсман, но когда застреваешь на крыше в Мадриде, даже странные военные комбинезоны кажутся предпочтительнее. Было слишком жарко и слишком солнечно, а проклятого объекта даже не было дома, поэтому никто не знал, сколько ещё времени им тут торчать.

— Всё ещё дуешься? — спросила Рокси, не отводя взгляда от ослепительно белого пентхауза объекта. Потому что она была профессионалом и не позволяла себе отвлекаться или принимать экстренные меры, пока в них не было необходимости.

И Эггзи это знал. Поэтому он не дулся. Ему было жарко, он потел и мечтал о миссии получше, вот и всё. 

— Я не дуюсь. Я не ребёнок.

— Это было правильное решение, — сказала Рокси, и в её голосе искреннее звучало сожаление, что было несправедливо. Эггзи не хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя виноватой.

— Я знаю и не виню тебя, я просто... немного раздосадован, вот и всё.

— Это была не моя идея.

Это была чистая правда. Рокси показала ему запись с очков, так что он сам слышал предложение Гарри. Они попали в западню, приближалась охрана, и чтобы избежать подозрений, другого выхода не было. 

— Я просто хотел бы, чтобы меня предупредили, когда публичное выражение чувств включили в список стандартных операций.

— Если это произошло, я начну отказываться от миссий.

Неверящий фырк Эггзи оказался на удивление громким. 

— Как будто целоваться с Гарри было тяжёлым испытанием. — Он поморщился, распознав в собственном голосе ревность.

Просто... Ну, если бы он знал, что есть малейшая вероятность того, что реакцией Гарри на попадание в западню в коридоре, куда быстро приближалась охрана, будет наклониться близко к Рокси и промурлыкать «Сопротивляйся мне», а затем присосаться к ней словно сам дьявол, при этом неприлично щупая за все места... Эггзи первым бы встал в очередь на эту миссию, вот и всё.

Хотя это был отличный план. Рокси сыграла девушку в беде, позволив охранникам спасти её и отвести в офис охраны, чтобы она позвонила отцу (Эггзи и хотел бы подразнить её насчёт того, как она зовет Мерлина папочкой, но если Мерлин услышит, это будет его последний вдох. А дышать ему нравилось.). Самого же Гарри вытолкали взашей с заднего входа. Чистый отход без кровопролития.

Если Мерлин решит сделать это стандартом, Эггзи поймёт. И, естественно, начнёт вызываться добровольцем.

— Несмотря на несоответствующую твоему возрасту влюблённость в Галахада, некоторые из нас жили бы вполне счастливо, не зная, что его дыхание ментолово-свежее.

***

Надежды Эггзи снова расцвели, когда он узнал, что его следующая миссия будет вместе с Гарри. И он пойдёт в качестве его личного помощника, не больше, не меньше. Не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы всё пошло наперекосяк, однако он усердно поработал щеткой и зубной нитью и запасся мятными леденцами. Если лучшим выходом из положения будет страстный поцелуй, он будет готов.

Когда раздался третий щелчок переключателя и тревога не прозвучала, он ощутил укол разочарования.

Никакой тревоги. Никакой охраны. Никакого стратегического оправдания, чтобы притянуть Гарри ближе и слиться в поцелуе.

Эггзи бы горестно вздохнул, не будь он профессионалом.

По крайней мере, охранники смекнули во время их отхода. Когда десять человек с автоматами в руках взбежали по лестнице. Эггзи улыбнулся и приготовился к драке. Но Гарри оказался быстрее. Он схватил зонт и, пролистнув опции, вырубил лидера группы с такой силой, что тот влетел спиной в других.

Охранники один за другим попадали с лестницы, словно набор кеглей.

— Страйк! — воскликнул Эггзи, и Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

— Технически, — сказал он, прицеливаясь в последнего стоящего охранника и вырубая его следующим выстрелом, — это спэр*. 

Если бы Эггзи уже не был по уши влюблён в Гарри, он бы тут же влюбился, увидев спокойную самодовольную улыбку на его лице. Как можно было сопротивляться этому взгляду, в котором лучилось счастье? Словно это был их общий секрет, который нельзя было никому говорить. Именно этот взгляд заставил Эггзи ляпнуть: 

— Хочешь сходить выпить после всего этого?

Гарри, наверно, не расслышал его сквозь неожиданный шквал автоматной очереди. Они оба перекатились в сторону, пригибая головы и доставая зонты.

***

— Я думала, ты не собирался приглашать его, — сказала Рокси, когда он рассказал ей обо всём за пивом и чипсами.

— Разве не ты хотела, чтобы я это сделал? — ответил Эггзи, в отместку похищая с её тарелки три чипса с отвратительным вкусом барбекю.

— Это было до того, как я узнала о проклятье, тяготеющим над твоей личной жизнью, — пропела Рокси, делая пассы руками как будто рассказывала страшную историю о призраках. Выглядело совсем не страшно.

— Ну, я пригласил его, он полностью это проигнорировал, так что в лучшем случае он просто не расслышал вопроса.

— А в худшем ему нужен слуховой аппарат.

— Он не настолько старый, Рокси, — сказал Эггзи, с трудом не рассмеявшись. — Просто...

— Что?

Эггзи вздохнул. 

— Мне не следует его приглашать, да?

— Из-за предполагаемого проклятья.

— Но я очень хочу его пригласить, — обречённо закончил Эггзи. — Безвыходное положение.

— Утром я вылетаю во Франкфурт, где мне предстоит залезть по наружной стене небоскрёба такой высоты, что это просто смешно, — сказала Рокси, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы украсть несколько чипсов у Эггзи. — Если я это могу, то ты можешь пригласить Гарри.

Эггзи не хотел ныть, особенно в ночь перед её крупной одиночной миссией, но он ничего не смог с собой поделать. 

— Что если он скажет ‘нет’?

— Ты преодолеешь свой страх и благодаря этому станешь лучше как агент, — сказала Рокси, и её сосредоточенный сияющий взгляд и твёрдая линия челюсти были воплощением решительности. — Так сказал мне Мерлин, когда я спросила, что случится, если я завтра упаду.

— Душевный человек, скажи?

— Но он прав. Ты не можешь и дальше прятать голову в песок. Ты должен посмотреть в лицо своему страху и преодолеть его. — Эггзи не был уверен, говорила ли она о том, как пригласить кого-то на свидание, или о 50-этажном подъёме, который ей предстоял. Затем она добавила: — Надеюсь, Берлинское отделение не ошиблось насчёт этих перчаток на магнитных присосках, — и допила свое пиво.

— Брось, Рокс, ты же знаешь, что Кингсман не отправил бы тебя на миссию с непроверенной техникой, — сказал Эггзи, вставая и забирая пустые стаканы. — Возьму нам ещё по кружке, идёт?

***

Эггзи случалось делать вещи и пострашнее. Он противостоял террористам и гангстерам и схлестнулся с женщиной, у которой, кроме шуток, были мечи вместо ног. Он сохранял улыбку на лице, пока регистрировал Дэйзи в местной ужасно элитной начальной школе. Ему случалось делать вещи страшнее, чем открыть дверь и поговорить с Гарри Хартом.

И всё же. Каждый раз, когда он поднимал руку, чтобы постучать, сердце начинало яростно колотиться в груди. В голову закралось подозрение, что это был какой-то изощрённый план мести со стороны Рокси. От неё можно было бы этого ожидать, учитывая её необычайный талант к планированию миссий. Но у Рокси недоставало жестокости, чтобы использовать это качество во зло.

Голос Гарри просочился через закрытую дверь. 

— Ты стоишь на пороге уже десять минут, Эггзи. Традиционно люди либо заходят внутрь, либо идут дальше.

Делать было нечего, кроме как открыть дверь. 

— Как ты узнал, что это был я?

—Узнал твои шаги, — серьёзно ответил Гарри.

Распознавание походки звучало круто и правдоподобно, пока Эггзи не вспомнил о ковровой дорожке в коридоре. 

— Не может быть, что ты услышал мои шаги.

— Значит, я угадал. — Главной проблемой в общении с Гарри была почти полная невозможность отличить его тон ‘Я совершенно честен и искренен с тобой’ от ‘Я над тобой издеваюсь’. Эггзи заметил лёгкое мерцание в его глазах и вроде как призрак ухмылки на губах, но обычно этого было недостаточно, чтобы быть до конца уверенным.

— Тогда тебе повезло, что это был не Мерлин. Вышло бы неловко.

Опять тень ухмылки на губах, так что Гарри, скорее всего, разыгрывал его. 

— Мерлин бы не колебался на пороге. — Затем Гарри поднял две идеально аккуратные брови в немом вопросе, и Эггзи осознал, что стоять молча, наверное, ничем не лучше, чем торчать под дверью. 

— Итак, — начал Эггзи, это вступление было лучше, чем ‘м-м’ или ‘э-э’, — как дела?

— У меня всё хорошо, спасибо. — Гарри отложил ручку и закрыл журнал в кожаной обложке. После чего полностью сосредоточился на Эггзи. Эггзи сглотнул и попытался не дёргаться. — А у тебя?

— Всё супер, — Эггзи начал щёлкать костяшками – это нервное, понятно? – и напомнил себе, что ему случалось делать вещи и пострашнее. — Я тут подумал, может, ты хочешь поужинать как-нибудь.

— С удовольствием, — сказал Гарри любезно. — Когда?

Всё получилось как-то подозрительно просто. Гарри, наверно, решил, что Эггзи просит о курсах лекций про фешенебельные рестораны или этикет за столом. 

— Я хочу сказать — со мной. В смысле, это свидание. Ужин, алкоголь и всё такое, — выдавил Эггзи, ладони начали потеть.

— Я так и понял, — мягко заверил его Гарри. Он улыбался той кроткой улыбкой, которая делала его невыносимо красивым. — Какой вечер тебе подходит больше всего?

***

— Так всё закончилось хорошо? — спросила Рокси, снимая кислородный баллон со спины и маску с лица.

— Это было первое свидание. За кого ты меня принимаешь? — воскликнул Эггзи, притворяясь оскорблённым, когда они начали стягивать гидрокостюмы с груди и рук. — Конечно, мы пошли к нему домой и пустились во всё тяжкие.

— Не заставляй меня воображать Галахада голым, — поморщилась Рокси, стряхивая гидрокостюм с бёдер. — Я имела в виду — ты пригласил его. Снял проклятье.

Эггзи открыл водонепроницаемую сумку и осторожно развернул смокинг. Пуленепробиваемые костюмы — это одно, но вечерний костюм, который не мнётся — вот настоящее чудо! 

— Да, ты была права. Счастлива?

— В экстазе, — ответила Рокси, высвобождая волосы из пугающе тугого пучка и взъерошивая их пальцами, пока они не рассыпались свободными волнами по её плечам. Затем она надела платье с открытой спиной и массивное брильянтовое ожерелье, которое смотрелось совершенно шикарно (на самом деле, оно состояло наполовину из взрывчатки, наполовину из маячков, но сверкало при этом ослепительно). Она выглядела, словно дочь миллиардера, которую ей и предстояло изображать.

Эггзи протянул ей руку. 

— Готова?

— К первой миссии, где ты не будешь скулить о Галахаде, словно одержимый щенок? Жду не дождусь.

***

— Вас поимели! — воскликнул Эггзи, когда Гарри и Мерлин закончили отчёт по террористической ячейке в Сирии, которая сумела заблокировать коммуникации Кингсман и едва не сцапала Гарри и Персиваля в процессе.

— Боюсь, было совсем не так приятно, — сразу же ответил Гарри, отчего Мерлин закатил глаза и демонстративно продолжил обрисовывать их следующую миссию.

Позже, когда они остались одни в оружейной, запасаясь любимой техникой для следующей миссии, Рокси сказала: 

— Ты знаешь, похабное чувство юмора всё равно не делает его интересным.

Эггзи сунул несколько запасных зажигалок в карман. Ему нравились эти штуки. 

— А я тут решил, что признателен тебе за то, что ты считаешь Гарри нудным.

— В самом деле? — Рокси довольно предсказуемо взяла с полки вторую ручку с ядом. Если Эггзи любил яркие эффектные взрывы, то Рокси была сторонницей изящного профессионализма. Вот почему они так хорошо работали в команде. — Почему?

— Потому что если бы ты была в нём слишком заинтересована, мне было бы действительно неприятно саботировать твою следующую миссию. — Эггзи бросил ей дерзкую усмешку. — Я хочу сказать, я бы всё равно это сделал, но чувствовал бы себя скверно из-за этого.

— Если бы он остался последним мужчиной на Земле, Эггзи, — сказала Рокси приторно-сладко, — человеческая раса вымерла бы.

— Кроме того, я видел содержимое твоей электронной почты, — пропел Эггзи. — Не у меня одного тут паршивый вкус.

— Как ты… Амелия идеальна, — огрызнулась Рокси.

Эггзи пожал плечами. 

— Ну, если тебя тянет к лошадям.

— Возьми свои слова обратно!

— Я бы взял, — сказал Эггзи снисходительно, надевая новые часы на запястье, — но ты знаешь, что я прав. Эти её скулы и подбородок. Как у лошади.

— Будто мне нужны от тебя советы по свиданиям, — ответила Рокси, проверяя костюм в зеркале и выравнивая воротничок. — По крайней мере, я не встречаюсь с кем-то, кто видел «Битлз» вживую.

Эггзи открыл дверь и придержал её для Рокси. 

— «Битлз» нет. «Секс Пистолс» — да. — Рокси бросила в него неверящий взгляд, но это было правдой. Гарри всё ещё хранил любительские записи концертов, потому что он был тем ещё барахольщиком. И конечно, раз это был Гарри, то все пластинки были тщательно рассортированы по имени исполнителя и дате записи и аккуратно расставлены в его уютной маленькой гостиной. — По крайней мере, я не встречаюсь с человеком, который думает, что дружба — это чудо.

Рокси нахмурилась, явно не уловив отсылки. 

— Что?

— Она выглядит, словно персонаж из «Мой маленький пони», — объяснил Эггзи. Тычок острого локтя в бок, наверное, был заслуженным, но Эггзи в любом случае не ожидал, что Рокси признает его правоту. Тот, кто думает, что Гарри нудный, ни черта не понимает в жизни.

_______________________________________________ 

Спэр — это термин из боулинга. Спэром называется бросок, когда игрок сбивает все 10 кеглей за два броска.


End file.
